Talk:Werewolves (Type of Creatures)
So, what category should we put the werecreatures like this and Werechickens. Legends? Zakor1138 23:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Name Change I agree with Zakor, I think the page needs a new name so it's more inclusive for the Werechickens. Lycanthropy would be my suggestion. And I think werewolves can use the Legends category but not Werechickens unless it's in our world mythology somewhere. Mrmichaelt 00:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing that werechickens is sort of a spoof of Werebears from the 80's. In any case I agree on the Legends category for it Werewolves. I'm a bit more worried about the continuity of the wiki with a change to Lycanthropy, but I say if indeed others feel the same on Lycanthropy name, then I say do it. So this one is up to you guys. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm coming up on watching "Poultrygeist" soon but there was also a previous episode in "Hanging By a Thread" where they were practicing identifying entities and one was called a Tibetan Tongue Twisting Werewombat. So along with Wereaardvarks, Werebears, Werechickens, and Werewolves, there appears to be a lot of Lycanthropy going on. ::What do you mean about continuity of the wiki? I thought Lycanthropy was a generic word. The Underworld movies use the slang of it, Lycan. Could also use "Anthropomorphism" instead of "Werewolves". It's word used a lot in the Stylized Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. ::To add, too, I think of Lycanthropy or whatever we decide on as a sub-category of Shapeshifters. Mrmichaelt 02:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, to be honest, we had this conversation already I thought. There are a great deal of (Type of Creatures) articles, and changing the names to something without the tag (Type of Creatures) may get messy. But the reason for the type of pages is to address types of creatures when there are lots shown but not much of each, or to put together similar things together. But, I think I have a new idea to deal with is, make them (disambiguation) that have more than one type of it instead of type of Creature. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::It must have been when I questioned the Possessor Ghost page. The disambiguation idea is still far off on my work sheet. But thanks for clearing my question up, I was a little confused on what you were getting at.Mrmichaelt 23:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Removed Content "There are many ways to become a werewolf. Sometimes sorcerers, witches, and other magic users use their power to assume the form of a wolf or to cast spells or curses on other people to turn them into werewolves. Other ways include being bitten and infected by another werewolf, being born on Christmas Eve, and eating the meat of a wolf." "(e.g., sorcerers are actually summoning animal spirits when they cast spells and curses that turn people into werewolves and...some of the werewolf's essence enters the person's bloodstream to make them a werewolf)" I removed these from the article because it seems to be from Wikipedia or something else not Ghostbusters. Was this stuff mentioned in Ghostbusters like one of the RGB comics? Mrmichaelt 07:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :It feels out of place here at Ghostbusters Wiki. I'd argue a section "Based on Folklore" usually in a case like this, but it just sounds poorly written. Toss it as a loss I say. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, these will stay removed and I'll work on a "Based on Folklore" section tonight with what info was revealed, like with the Werechicken's. Mrmichaelt 05:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC)